Underage
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: When Sesshoumaru turns sixteen, he and his friends, Rin, Kotsu, and Kagura, decide to go out and have too much fun, to the horror of their parents. Oneshot.


_**Underage**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**When Sesshoumaru turns sixteen, he and his friends (Rin, Kotsu, and Kagura) decide to go out and have too much fun, to the horror of their parents. Oneshot.**_

_A/N: This is a random nugget from the right brain just for fun ;). BTW: Bankotsu is simply known as Kotsu. Enjoy!_

* * *

A key was held out in front of him before his father placed it in his hand.

"You got me a car?!"

"It took me some time to convince Izaiyoi but she finally gave in."

Sesshoumaru sprinted out the door to find the Mustang in the driveway.

"Oh no, now he's going to be one of those jerks driving a Mustang."

Kotsu shook his head, "Kagura, all that hate isn't doing anything for your complexion. I call shotgun!"

"Get real Kotsu. You'll never get shotgun as long as I'm around. Isn't that right Sesshoumaru?"

"She's right Kotsu. You can forget it as long as Rin's here."

Izaiyoi hooked her arm through Taisho's as she sighed, watching the kids. Even though it was his birthday, she wasn't exactly sure if Sesshoumaru deserved the car. He never listened to her and he already had enough of a habit of sneaking out all the time and now a car would only further enable him to do so. But she'd listened to her husband and he talked her into it.

"I think we did the right thing Izaiyoi."

"I hope so."

… …

"Sesshoumaru…Izaiyoi and I are turning in for the night. Don't stay up too late."

"Alright."

Kotsu sat up as he heard the door shut upstairs.

"You guys want to do something fun?"

"I'm listening." Kagura perked up as Sesshoumaru and Rin waited for Kotsu to continue.

"Let's go to a club."

"Kotsu, don't be ridiculous. I turned sixteen not eighteen, unless you've forgotten."

"No, look I knew you were getting a car for your birthday and we've got to celebrate. Every sixteen year old's right of passage is going to a club with a fake I.D. I did it."

Rin laughed as she picked up one of the I.D.'s Kotsu tossed on the coffee table.

"These don't even look like us. No one is going to believe we're eighteen."

"Yeah they will. Look, my cousin knows this guy..."

"Your cousin?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kagura and I have both gotten in before. Tell them Kagura."

"He's right and I have to say, it was pretty awesome."

"You guys are crazy." Rin sat back.

"Sesshoumaru, come on."

"..."

"Look, we're teenagers, we're supposed to be reckless and irresponsible. You will have this memory for the rest of your life. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Rin who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think Rin? Should we go?"

"I don't know. I'll go if you go though."

"Alright. We're going to the club."

As Kotsu promised, the four of them slipped in with fake I.D.'s without any trouble. The music blared against their ears. The lights changed colors with the beat of the music and illuminated the dance floor just enough to see every other movement of the people as they danced. Kagura and Kotsu seemed completely at home as they danced, fist pumped, and sang out loud. They'd gotten someone to buy drinks for them. Sesshoumaru and Rin found themselves laughing at their friends and soon joined in on the fun.

"What did I tell you! Is this place not awesome or what?" Kotsu yelled against the music for Sesshoumaru to hear him as Rin took a sip from Kagura's cup and started duck facing along with her as they danced.

"Ok so it's awesome!"

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Rin screamed

"Very!"

Rin smiled and started to dance with Sesshoumaru as Kotsu and Kagura went back to their fist pumping antics. They lost track of time as they got caught up in the music and started taking drinks that Kotsu was producing out of nowhere.

"Rin, what are you doing up there?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her.

"DANCING!"

"More like stumbling. Come down before I have to catch you."

"Oh, ok…." she giggled before was interrupted by the buzz of her phone as Sesshoumaru tried to help her off the table and Kagura continued to dance like she'd done it all her life. He noticed the smile on Rin's face quickly disappear.

"What is it?"

"I have three missed calls from my mom. She's starting to get crazy worried."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone. Two missed calls.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't want my mom calling the police. Do I look drunk?"

"No, but you look embarrassed about something."

"Oh my gosh. Did you have anything?"

"A little. But I'm ok. Don't worry, I'll drive slow and you'll have plenty of time to sober up if I drop you off last."

"We've got to call them."

"No we don't." Sesshoumaru looked at the screen again before shoving it back in his pocket.

"But…?"

"She's not going to call the police. Besides, they won't look for you unless you're missing for 33 hours. You're good."

"Really. Are you sure?"

"My parents have called them enough. Can you imagine the questions that Izaiyoi would ask if I called home? _Where are you? It's 2am!_ _Are you at a club?! I'm your crazy stepmother and I say you need to come home right now! Sesshoumaru, are you listening to me? _I'm not going to listen to that for an hour._"_

Rin just leaned against him laughing at his version of Izaiyoi.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?"

"I might need about thirty minutes max!"

"Then my mother can call the police! They won't find me!"

Sesshoumaru laughed at Rin.

"I've got...to keep you away from the alcohol next time." He wasn't sure if she was just holding her cup up or handing it to him but he finished what was in it anyway.

"I wish I could be all responsible like you." She hiccuped

Kotsu looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin before his eyes widened from seeing his mother and Izaiyoi behind them at a distance.

"Sesshoumaru! Parents! 4 o'clock!"

Sesshoumaru and Rin looked back only to lock eyes with Izaiyoi who was staring straight at them and blocking the front exit with Kotsu's mother.

"OH...!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!"

"Come on!"

He pulled Rin back into the crowd as Kotsu motioned to them.

"There's a back exit. Stay super low and we might have a chance." Kagura started to crawl through the crowd ahead of them.

"Not that low!"

Rin started to panic again, "We're all going to die in here!"

"Shhh" Kotsu turned to her barely able to put his finger to his lips.

"Don't shhsh me. We're in a freaking club!"

"Rin, it's, we've been worse. We'll be calm as long as we stay fine. Kotsu where's Kagura?" Sesshoumaru didn't know what it was, but something about what he just said didn't make any sense.

"She didn't even make a sound. She got snatched man! We're surrounded! Rin's right. We're all going to die! Every man for himself!"

"Don't leave us coward!"

Sesshoumaru and Rin thought they heard Kotsu scream as he disappeared into the crowd. They were dropping like flies.

"I made all A's last year. I'm in the Beta club and Chorus! I'm a good girl!" Rin started crying.

Sesshoumaru took Rin's face in his hands.

"Are you all there?"

She nodded, seeing what she thought was the seriousness that usually kept her calm.

"The exit is maybe pretty close. In a hundred and fifty yards, we'll be there. We've got...to keep it together."

She nodded again before he tried to look in her eyes. He couldn't do it. He realized he might have needed an hour before driving and he was starting to wish he hadn't finished Rin's drink.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens we will always be best friends and I ate your last french fry yesterday."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

She hugged him. "It's ok. I forgive you."

"Thank you. Ok 1...2, 3 go!"

He thought they were almost there before Rin ran into the back of someone and fell over. Before he could help her up she'd screamed as a pair of hands pulled her by the leg off the dance floor.

"Rin!"

Sesshoumaru stood alone contemplating how long he had left in this life. The beasts known as parents had picked them off one by one. They'd taken the crazy friend, his partner in crime, and now his best friend. He nodded in understanding. He wouldn't go out like Kotsu. He walked somewhere close to the back exit where his father stood and pointed for him to go back the way he came.

Taisho shook his head watching his son make a turn like nothing he'd ever seen before guiding him back in the right direction to make his way to the front exit. Finally outside, Sesshoumaru could see his friends and their parents. Kotsu was being chewed out by his mother as the father stood there with a frown. Rin was steady crying and apologizing as her parents kept asking why, and Kagura could barely keep her eyes open as her father continued his rant.

"I'm just curious how you would've done with this. Walk this line."

"Oh, Taisho it's pointless. Sesshoumaru is so drunk he doesn't know which way is up. If he barely made it out the door he's not going to be able to walk a straight line."

"I am not drunk and I can walk a line Izaiyoi." Sesshoumaru looked at the line. No sweat. He could do it. He took the first step on the line and then the next. He knew he could do it.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

What Taisho saw was Sesshoumaru take one good step on the line and curve off to the left about seven feet only to then lower himself to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Father...the line is so much straighter from here. Izaiyoi must have moved it." Izaiyoi threw her hands in the air and walked off.

"Are you sure you weren't doing drugs too or did you just suck in too much of the air in there?"

Sesshoumaru decided that he now might have needed the whole night before driving.

"You've done some stupid stuff but this has got to be top of the list stupid for you. I said no Izaiyoi, he can handle having a car. We don't need GPS tracking! He'll be responsible! I'm glad she didn't listen to me about the GPS at least."

What's the worst that could happen, Kotsu said. Sesshoumaru was never going to listen to Kotsu again much less drink or sneak into a club knowing the ultimate consequence had only been around the corner.

"What's more, who was driving home out of the four of you idiots if we hadn't shown up?!"

"Death."

"That's the smartest thing you'll probably say tonight."

"Father...am I going to jail?"

"No. You're going home."

"Will Izaiyoi be there?"

"Yes and don't forget that your favorite little brother is coming back from camp tomorrow morning to annoy you all day long. I'll make sure the two of you have plenty to do."

"Please, just take me to jail."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated :-) Thanks!_


End file.
